For A Year
by keybored
Summary: When Dumbledore proposes to take the young Allen Walker to Hogwarts for a year, Cross can't help but agree. Because it may very well be the only chance Allen would ever have to experience a semblance of having a normal life. Set in Harry Potter Book Two.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-man and Harry Potter do not belong to me.

* * *

**Prologue**

The ground beneath his feet made a squishing noise the moment he stepped onto the slightly damp soil of the cemetery fields. Though the place was silent and unpopulated, one specific area caught his attention and Albus Dumbledore couldn't help but feel a little sad.

Blood was staining the ground in front of a gravestone creating a huge mess. It clung to the random objects surrounding the grave and trailed on to a nearby tree where a small child sat, looking lifeless and broken. In front of him knelt a red-headed man dressed in a black coat and with a round golden object perched above his hat.

Despite the situation, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in recognition and he moved to intercept the sad fate the child was destined to endure.

It was bitter to think that these children had to carry such heavy burdens at their age. So young…and yet already entitled to such a difficult life. It really was cruel how fate worked, and it was only made more evident the moment he was standing exactly behind the crouching figure.

Silver hair. Silver like his own. There was a scar running down the child's blood caked face starting with an inverted pentacle above his left forehead. It ran down his glowing eye and moved to an intricate design, stopping a few inches above his left jaw. The child was crying too. Salty tears with one eye and blood with the other.

_How unfortunate…_ Dumbledore thought.

It was a curse. A scar that reminded him of the one the boy, Harry Potter, had acquired after Voldermort's assault on him all those years ago. How painful it was to watch, even for him.

He was already certain he would have to endure seeing the young wizard of their school face death again and again. To see another who could have a similar fate was simply heart wrenching. His mouth curled, but he wasn't able to do anything more.

The sigh that escaped the other mans lips alerted Dumbledore that the man had moved. He turned and watched the figure stand up, though not turning to face him.

"Albus" The man acknowledged and dug a hand to the insides of his pockets. "What bring you here of all places?" The man said. The wizard simply disregarded the others rude behavior and greeted him.

"Good evening to you too, Marian", he said before he stepped forward and took his old friends place crouching by the child.

It was only then that he noticed the greenish glow emanating from the cross embedded at the back of the child's red hand. Dumbledore's eyes softened in sympathy and he reached out and traced his fingers around the rough edges of the glowing crystal knowing perfectly well what it was.

"Your war is cruel, my friend. Taking away this boys childhood before it even began." He said. The red-haired male only huffed, lighting up what he now knew as a cigarettes before finally turning to face him.

"You're one to talk when _your_ chosen one's only a year or two older." Marian's gaze moved back to the boy and he stuck the stick to his mouth before he continued. "Besides, our wars have different circumstances. This one will have to learn all the necessary things to survive in life and the war." He paused again and let out a smoky breath. "Unlike _you_ wizards, _we_ are rather short of warriors."

Dumbledore merely chuckled in response. Standing back up, he straightened his robes and adjusted his glasses. He did not say anything, but he knew it was true. Their wars _were_ different, and though the loyalties on their side of the war was unsure, they who called themselves exorcists were simply too outnumbered.

Still…

"You're going to start training him so soon?" Dumbledore inquired. Marian raised a brow.

"What are you planning?" The exorcist asked back and Dumbledore then smiled.

General Cross Marian, a high ranking exorcist. A warrior fighting a different war, a friend with a similar cause.

Dumbledore always knew the man was smart, and he was happy too that he had the chance to meet him and eventually call him a friend.

Over the years that they had known each other, they had been giving their own form of assistances. Some simple exchanges in information and other random helping of hands. They had asked each other favors a dozen times, but this would be the first Dumbledore would ever ask of Marian such a thing.

A favor not meant for the sake of their advantage against the Dark Lord who was slowly, but surely giving signs of his return, but for the sake of a muggle child.

"I want to take him in to Hogwarts at least for a year." Dumbledore stated. He knew Marian understood that it was a request. He was planning to take away a warrior after all.

Marian looked at him for a long moment, before turning away and stomping on his cigarette. "I thought your school only accepted those who where capable of magic?" The mans hand moved to the round object sitting atop his hat.

"It does." He replied.

"And you believe this brat can be a wizard too?" At this Dumbledore chuckled at Marians raised brow.

"Magic works in different ways, Marian. How that boy survived _that_ attack all those years ago. How so many forms of power is present in this world." He stared back at the boy. "And I assure you that this child will be able to do our kind of magic." Marian just huffed again.

"His name is Allen Walker and I'm giving exactly one year. That's all I can allow." Dumbledore nodded. When he moved again to pick up the child, Marian's voice once again reached his ears.

"You never told me why, you know." Marian said a little offended. Dumbledore only smiled and gave the childs head a small pat.

"Because I believe it would be best for him to experience the hardships a child could ever have his age, before he experiences the ones we ourselves do."

* * *

**Some useful information:**

*This was unbeta-ed, so sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.

*My writing style is quite chaotic so I will apologize in advance if it suddenly changes, which I hope it will not.

*I'm a slacker by nature so don't expect the next update to be so soon.

*This was intentionally short. It's only a prologue.

*About Allen not doing or saying anything…yeah…I think trauma can do that to a person

The idea came from knowing these few things. That (1) Mana adopted Allen when he was seven, (2) Mana died when he was ten, (3) Cross found Allen after Mana died and Allen stayed with him ever since, and (4) That ever time I watch the anime or read the manga, they only mention Allen being Cross' apprentice for three years.

So what happened to the other two?

Yep. That's where this story comes in, and if what actually happened is already established…well, lets pretend this it didn't for the sake of this plot.

Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Also hoping I didn't turn them both too OOC. Actually, I'm hoping I didn't turn them OOC at all.

I don't disable my anonymous reviews setting so everyone is welcome to review, and do correct me if I did anything wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favs! Here's the next chapter for all. I hope you enjoy!

**Warning:** Some curse words from Cross.

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-man and Harry Potter do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Though Allen had been aware of the man crouching down before him and the man that followed after that, he hadn't been focused enough to understand exactly what was happening around him. It was hard for him to do, considering Mana's words were the only things resonating inside his head.

'How dare you' came ringing, and 'I curse you' echoed after that. He was so confused and everything had happened so fast that he wasn't sure what exactly happened anymore.

The offer from the fat man…Him calling out Mana's name…Anger, a scream, blood, a curse…then his hand…and then Mana…

The entire scene kept replaying itself, flashing too fast for him to really see. It wasn't until he felt a palm on his head that Allen snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. His eyes immediately focused, and what he saw was a strange old man wearing a weird set of clothes. His long silver beard touched the ground and he was wearing what looked like a robe the color of the sea with a matching pointed hat. What made him stare the most were the gentle eyes almost hidden behind half-moon glasses. They where so gentle and reassuring that it almost reminded him about Mana.

"Hello", the old man greeted with a small smile. Allen blinked a few times, before remembering what his father had taught him about manners. Slowly, he mustered up a little smile of his own, though it was more of his lips curving upwards than an actual smile.

"Hello…" Allen greeted back in a voice just barely above a whisper. Instantly after, his mind returned to the memory of Mana and what had happened not more than an hour ago. Allen felt a new wave of tears threaten to overflow, but then, he realized that there where two other people with him at that moment.

He quickly reached for his eyes and started rubbing on them furiously with both arms. That was when he froze, realizing two other things. One that caused a sudden overwhelming fear to take over him, another that had never happened for as long as he could remember.

His deformed left hand was moving. A little numb, but still moving and it had never done something like that before. He had been able to feel with it before, but the wrist and hand had always been slack. Now it was moving, and while Allen believed that was a good thing, he didn't like the idea of other people seeing the arm. He already had enough experiences with that before Mana found him, so pressing his back harder against the tree, he slowly moved his hand behind him where they couldn't see it.

Nothing happened for a few moments after that. The old mans hand stayed above the boy's head, both men remained motionless and calm, and Allen simply refused to look at either one of them. Then the hand started patting his head again and Allen unintentionally flinched.

"My friend here tells me your name is Allen Walker. Is that correct?" The man said and removed his hand from the small head. Allen nodded in affirmation.

The man shifted and tried to catch his eyes though he still refused to look up. That was when the man said something that completely caught Allen by surprise.

"Tell me Allen, would you like to go to school?" And Allen's head shot up, finally looking the man in the eye.

School…this man was offering him something he had never even thought he was allowed to have. Allen couldn't help himself, he just stared not knowing what else to do at the moment.

Was he supposed to believe that what was happening was true?

"I…" He started. What was he supposed to say exactly? The thought in itself was already overwhelming, and he wasn't even sure if it was real.

The man just smiled, and as if reading his thoughts, he answered his unasked question.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I would be more than pleased if you would accept my invitation and attend Hogwarts this coming school year. You won't have to worry about the payments and the necessary materials. You already passed the most basic of all requirements. All you have to do now is say yes."

"I…" Allen once again started, this time more than a little scared. "I don't…understand…" He said and finally looked away. The offer was real, but he really did not understand anything. It was school…but with magic? Was it even possible?

For the umpteenth time, Allen just wished Mana had not gone. Wished that he was still beside him, whished that what he had done hadn't happened at all. Allen clamped his eyes shut and tried to make everything disappear.

_Mana…_

_Mana, please tell me what to do…Please tell me what you want me to do._ He thought.

As if to answer his question, Mana's voice once again echoed in his head. The words that Mana kept on telling him when he was on the verge of giving up, and the same words he said with his dying breath.

_**Allen…don't ever stop walking…keep moving forward until the day you die…**_

_Don't stop…_ Allen thought and wondered if it was alright to give this offer a chance. Now that he remembered, he was sure Mana wanted him to go on with his life. He didn't know what to do yet, but then, maybe this could be his first step. He could give this a try and find his own purpose for moving forward on the way.

Just then, he heard movement and looked up in time to see the man with red hair place an arm on the man- Albus Dumbledore, he noted- 's shoulder. The man was dressed in a black coat with golden linings and a strange shape was branded on the upper left side of the coat. He too wore glasses and a hat, though this mans was flat on the top and a strange round object occupied the place.

"I want to speak to him for a moment." The man said. Both men eyed each other for a moment, before the Headmaster nodded in understanding.

"Brat." The man said and Allen's head instantly snapped to his direction. "Come with me."

Allen paused for a few more moments before finally standing up. His knees were still shaking and it took him a little longer to get himself to walk. Once he was able to, the red-head instantly turned and walked away. Allen simply followed.

It stayed like that for some time, neither one talking and the only sound coming from their footsteps. They moved deeper into the cemetery until the other man was completely out of site. Only then did the man in front of him stopped and turned to face him.

"Listen closely brat 'cause I don't like repeating myself." The man said and Allen nodded, too scared to do anything else.

"Good, now let's start," The man sat on a nearby gravestone and fished out a cigarette from his pocket. "For a whole school year from now, you will be attending a school full of wizards and witches with magic who-hahs and the like. I don't really give two-shit's of what you do there, but whatever it is, _don't_ let it get to your head because you are _not _one of them" He said in a serious tone.

"You see that glowing cross in you hand?" The man gestured towards Allen left hand and Allen instinctively took a step back. "_That_ is called and anti-Akuma weapon and having one instantly makes you a candidate to become an exorcist."

"Wh-"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking brat." The man snapped again and Allen shut his mouth and stood stock still. "Being an exorcist is not a choice. It's the duty of anyone who has Gods weapon and _no one_ is an exception to the rule.

An akuma is also a weapon, but its purpose is different from ours." The man continued on almost without stopping and Allen had a hard time following to anything the man was saying. He barely new what some of the words meant but the man just went on.

"While we, the exorcist fight to save the world, the akuma and its maker, the Millennium Earl fight to destroy it. What you made out of your father is what we call an akuma." And Allen's eyes widened at the mention of his fathers name.

"An akuma is made by a few major ingredients. Tragedy, love, a soul, and the akuma skeleton.

When a loved one dies, people are usually overcome by grief. This grief calls upon the Earl who then offers to bring back that dead loved one by calling out their name. After that, the soul comes back and fuses with an akuma skeleton, trapping the soul there for eternity and putting them completely under the Earls influence.

Only an anti-akuma weapon can free those souls, that's why ever exorcist is important. We are fighting a war against the Earl, and in order to win this war, we have to find as many exorcists as we can." The man said, exhaling a breath of smoke. "That basically sums it all up."

Allen just stared, rooted to the ground. "I-I…I don't-"

"Idiot. I'm not expecting you to understand any of that right now. I'm just telling you now so that I won't have to waste my time telling you any of that when you come back. Remember all that and remember this question. You'll be giving me your answer later" The man said and moved, kneeled in front of him.

"What will be your reason of becoming an exorcist?" The man looked Allen in the eye, before moving away. "Think of your answer properly. It's going to count later on in the war." The man said and started walking back, throwing his cigarette butt to the side.

Allen didn't have it in him to follow after hearing all that. His knees felt weak, but strangely enough, his mind had turned blank. Those words…he remembered them down to the last sentence, though they didn't seem to sink in.

In the end Allen decided to just leave it all at that for a while longer only because he knew he couldn't handle it at the moment. He pushed everything back, the past event, his supposed future, and concentrated on the now because he was sure that was what Mana would have wanted him to do.

Taking a deep breath, he started his way back and followed the red-haired mans heavy footprints until he saw both men standing by each other. The older of the two looked up and gave him a warm smile.

"Have you thought over it Allen?" The man said and Allen returned the smile.

"I would love to come, sir." He said.

"Splendid. And you can just call me Professor Dumbledore. Everyone in school does." He said. Professor Dumbledore turned to the red-haired man and gave him another one of his nods.

"It's really late now Marian. We should get going now." He said and walked to Allen's side. Allen quickly understood and followed the Professor, though he turned around again when the other man called him.

"Brat." He said and Allen wasn't able to react when something huge round and yellow hit him square on the face, causing him to fall to the ground. "Take Timcanpy with you. Also, you'll be calling me master when you get back. Forget that and I'll hit your head."

The things that happened after that came by without any other problems. Allen remembered the professor telling him to hold onto him tightly, then an uncomfortable feeling of being pressed from all direction, then he felt himself falling to the ground.

He didn't move until he felt the spinning in his head stopping, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself in an entirely different location. Allen stared in amazement and heard the headmaster chuckle as he placed Allen back on his feet.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Allen."

* * *

**Some useful information:**

This chapter was really hard for me to write. I was trying to keep some angst without trying to make the whole thing angsty so I stayed away from too much thought on Allen's part. I hope the story still turned out well.

If you think Cross was saying things too fast, it was kind of intentional since I think of him as lazy, cruel and rude, saying everything without giving Allen's feelings a thought.

Story's still unbeta-ed, so please excuse the mistakes.

I'm still lazy so don't expect updates to be this fast all the time.

If the mood somehow turned to dark, it''' definitely lighten up in chapter 3. Also, Harry will be showing up already.

Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed the events so far! I'm still hoping no one was OOC and all that. I always appreciate reviews and alerts and favs!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-man and Harry Potter do not belong to me.

**Chapter 2**

The late evening breeze felt cold even through the thick coat he wore over his pajamas. Still, Rubeus Hagrid stood his ground, lantern in one hand and Fangs leash in the other. It had been a personal request of the headmasters for him to stay awake until he was back. And for the man who had done so much for him as a person, he was willing to do anything in return.

Even then it had been a rather strange request. More than the wait, the great wizard had asked him to stay because he was being given an important task. The headmaster had been brief; In a hurry to "get there in time", but what Hagrid was sure of, was that he was being asked to take care of a child. He hadn't held one since the young Harry Potter, but even that had only been a short form of assistance. _Then,_ he was given the task of taking the child to his only living relatives. This time, _this time_ he was being as to take care of a child himself.

His hands were already tight on the handle of the lamp and the leash, sweaty and slightly cramped in his nervousness. He wouldn't run from this duty, however. No, he would _never _run. The Professor trusted him enough to ask. Trusted him in ways no one else did. Nervous as he was, his determination was firm, and that was all that mattered.

_**Pop**_, came a small sound to Hagrid's right and he turn and straightened himself up before leaving with a final clear of his throat. The grass squished underneath his heavily booted feet and he stopped right before the silhouette of the elderly, but powerful wizard.

"Good evenin' Professor. Yea' had a nice trip?" His roughened voice asked and he looked at the startled form of small boy who cautiously took a step back. The Professor chuckled silently and followed his gaze, beckoning the boy to stand beside him. Hesitantly, the boy moved.

"It was eventful Hagrid. I met an old friend, and this one here a new one." The Professor said. Already, Hagrid wanted to just march up to the lad and give him a good pat, but the childs earlier reaction made him think twice. He was barely able to see the boy even through the short distance, and he feared that any sudden movement he made would scare the boy off.

Professor Dumbledore, ever knowing and understanding, encourage the boy further forward. "Allen, I'd like you to meet Hagrid. He is the Game Keeper of Hogwarts and will be the one taking care of you until classes start", the headmaster began. The boy must have been petrified with fear by now. He didn't speak a word, only gave the headmaster a confused look. The wise wizard consoled the child by patting him on the head and explaining further. "I'm afraid the school itself is restricted to anyone but the school staff. You won't be able to come in until the terms starts. Hagrid's house is closest to the school." Finally the boy nodded and Hagrid took it as his queue to introduce himself directly.

Slowly he crouched down catching the boys attention. He made sure not to make any sudden movements, but he still felt awkward and stiff. Gently, he settled the lamp on even ground and extended his hand for the boy to take. "Nice ter meet yea Allen." He said as cheerfully as he could.

Slowly, the boy took a step forward. Forward. Forward. Then inched away to one side and reached for his hand. Hagrid just had to take a look.

He found out he had made a mistake a little too late when he realized the child was afraid of Fang. _Fang, _not him, and he howled in delighted, scaring the boy away. "I can see he's a good lad already Professr' Dumbledore sir." Hagrid said with a smile and stood up.

The lamp was in his hand the next instant and he brought it overhead to get a better look at the boy. That was when all the merriment he felt just a moment ago melted like it was never there in the first place. He couldn't remain happy. Not at the sight.

He noticed the blood. He noticed the hair, the arm, the mark. And then he realized….the boy…was _cursed._ He felt his stomach lurch.

_Anothr' one. Anothr- first 'arry, now him and and…_

He grabbed the boy by the armpits and hauled him into his hut. The fire had died down and Fang was now loose, but at the moment, none of it mattered.

Right now, all he wanted to do was to get rid of all that blood.

* * *

Hagrid slowly stepped out of the house after he was sure that Allen had taken at least three bites of the food he'd left for him to eat.

Surprisingly, there were no noticeable wounds underneath all the blood. Just small scratches and bruises that littered the boys skin; nothing compared to the prominent red of the cursed mark, and the crusted, equally red color of his left hand. His eyes mellowed out, and his gaze turned distant.

"Everything alright Hagrid?" The headmaster asked and Hagrid turned to look at him with a bitter grimace.

"He's takn' thee bites before I came out, sir. Not so sure 'f he's still eatin' now." The Professor nodded, and he too, looked into the darkness with a distant gaze.

"His wounds then?"

"Nothin' from thr' outside but some scratchs an' bruises sir."

Nothing from the outside, because they both new that the wound, the bleeding, was somewhere neither of them could see. Professor Dumbledore knew it, Hagrid knew it. They could see it in Allen's eyes; Right now it was too visible, and the boy was just too vulnerable and confused.

_An' it ain't evn' the big picture yet._ Hagrid mused.

There was just something about Allen, something about him and his hand. A little like Harry, but still very different. He didn't know what it was, and he wasn't going to ask if the Professor didn't want to tell him. He trusted the man with his life. Hagrid knew that everything the professor did, he did for a reason, and that was that.

"It's already late Hagrid. We should all go to bed now." The professor finally turned to him with the gentlest of smiles Hagrid had ever seen. "Take care of him please."

Hagrid looked back. "Will do sir."

They finished their goodbyes after that, and the headmaster strolled back to school. Hagrid turned around and faced the door. For a few moments, he just stood in front of it doing nothing. When a cool breeze blew by and rattled his hair, he finally twisted the knob and locked it behind him.

No Allen sat by the table when he turned around.

"Allen?" He called, taking a sudden step in panic and looked around.

He didn't get a response.

Hagrid was just about to run for the back door and start a search. He didn't like thinking about what could happen if the boy had gone into the Forbidden Forest of all places. But just when he was about to twist the door open, he heard a small sob. He didn't move, and turned when he heard the noise again. With light footsteps, he followed the noise until he reached one corner of his dimly lit cottage.

And if he had been given a choice then, he would rather have not seen the boy crying.

Not like this, with his face pressed into the corner of the room where no one could see, and his fist clenched, form tensed and trembling in an effort to keep everything in. Like he was all alone in the world, and like he didn't have anyone else to rely on but himself.

"Mana…" the boy sobbed with such a broken voice that Hagrid clench his fists so tight, it hurt.

"Mana…" And Hagrid looked on sadly, because it was the only thing he could do at the moment. He clenched his fists tighter.

How could it hurt so much to watch one boy cry?

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the reviews!For being a bad author and updating so late, I'm inviting everyone to stone me to oblivion. That way if I _do_ end up in a hospital for a couple months, I get a credible and valid reason for slacking off. As it was, I didn't _have_ any valid reason other than being my lazy and procrastinating self.

On a more important note that I didn't tell anyone before, the **year** that Cross and Dumbledore speak of in this story is a whole school year. This does not include the time interval between Mana's death(theoretically, sometime in December) and the start of Hogwarts' School Year (August if I remembered correctly).

Please ignore this really stupid mistake for the sake of the story. **For Two Years**_, _doesn't sound as appealing as the current title you see.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **D. Gray-man and Harry Potter do not belong to me.

* * *

The entrance to the Forbidden Forest was just as calm, quiet, and strangely forboding as it had been the first time he'd taken a in glance its direction. The trees loomed tall – probably taller the further the place was from the clearing. The leaves barely rustled from where the branches of one tree meet another. Frankly, he couldn't figure out how they could mesh - almost mold together without breaking apart. The thick trunks that separated the school grounds, the forest, and then the rest of the outside world were brown and dry. Large roots crisscrossed each other from the ground, just as old looking, and for maybe the hundredth time, Allen wondered just how old the trees were. He gazed on, looking through the forest that only seemed to disappear into darkness the further it went. There was a faint smile quirking one side of lips even when his eyes remained unfocused. Distant, as he sat on the ground with his head resting on his knees and his arms wrapped around them.

After six months of having nothing but the forest, the clearing and the lake to stare at everyday, Allen would've thought that looking at them again and again would bore him eventually. Strangely enough, his fascination of the place never did seem to leave; If any, it reminded him of the many things he'd been lucky enough to experience, the few he wanted to think about and the ones he wasn't allowed to forget.

It was the first time he'd actually been able experience it; How having a place he could almost call a home felt like. Almost, because his real home would always be beside Mana. Almost, because he knew his stay in Hogwarts wasn't going to last forever. That man had made it very clear that day.

Even then, being able to settle properly in one place for longer that a few weeks certainly was a refreshing change. He didn't need to work to get food (albeit he had to do the cooking himself least he wanted to eat something that felt harder than his teeth or was bent on permanently gluing his lips together) , and Hagrid seemed to genuinely care. He'd also learned things he never thought was possible, and had even seen a few with his own eyes. So much had happened in just a span of six months. So many things...

But then why did it feel so empty? Why did it feel like time was moving so very slow?

**You are **_**not **_**one of them,** the thought suddenly rang inside his head, making him smile bitterly and wrap his arms around himself tighter. _I know._

_**Don't **_**let it get to your head. **

_I know._

**Chapter 3**

"Yea alrigh' there Allen?" Hagrid asked from where he stood just outside his hut door. Allen instantly turned his head around to give him a reassuring smile. One where his eyes squinted, and his teeth showed.

"I'm fine, mister Hagrid sir. Nothing to worry about." The boy replied. Hagrid frowned at the response, but made a slightly gruff hum in return. The boy turned back to his staring after a while, and Hagrid? He continued to look at the boys back.

He never did know how to deal with the child whenever he started speaking so politely. In truth, he never knew how to deal with children in the first place. Somehow though, Allen was making everything especially harder to deal with. Hagrid may not have been the most brilliant mind in his generation, but even he knew children didn't speak like like that. It didn't just sound wrong; It _felt _wrong, out of place, and Hagrid was starting to get worried.

_He's been doin' it a lo' more lately, _Hagrid thought and wondered how the boy had turned from a whimpering mess into a young little gentleman in the span of six hours. Six hours of being _lost_ inside the Forbidden Forest, and coming back without so much as a scratch.

Heaven only knew how terrified he'd been for loosing the kid three weeks into his stay.

Panicked as he was, he'd howled the boy into his home just like that first time they had met and the boy was covered with blood. This time around, there was no blood. Just cold skin and a whole lot of shivering. Hagrid had immediately settled him beside the fireplace and draped a heavy blanket around his shoulders, and out of all the things he could've said to the boy this was what he had bellowed:

"What in the blue blazes did yea think you were doin' goin' into that place?"

His voice had been really loud that time, too, almost like a shout. And it would've been, if his voice was more angry than it was scared.

"S-sorry about that s-sir", Allen had stuttered out with an embarrassed expression on his face. It was the first real expression Hagrid saw since he arrive. He'd settled for watching the boy instead of answering as the child clutched the blanket and drew it tighter around him. "A c-cat suddenly t-took Timcampy and ran in. I couldn't-t afford to lose him." Hagrid had scrunched his nose in distaste after that, because he knew he was partially to blame for the golden snitch to change into something bite size.

He'd reminded himself never to shrink anything that could turn into a golden critters resting place before checking it thoroughly. That included his garden full of giant pumpkins.

In the end, Hagrid had been able to persuade the boy to promise him never to go inside the forest alone.

That was he smiled at him for the first time.

Ever since then ,the boy kept on smiling like nothing bad had happened, and the formal speech soon followed after that. Hagrid would've believed the boy to have been fine too, if it weren't for the look he sported whenever he thought no one was looking. It was always during those times where he saw his gaze sorrowful, distant, and _lost_. Hagrid didn't quite understand, but there was so much he had wanted to do, so many things still wanted to stay. He just didn't know what to start with.

"Ehm", someone cleared his throat and Hagrid's head snapped to the side. A few feet away, the Headmaster stood wearing an emerald robe and matching pointed hat.

"Professr' Dumbledore sir." Hagrid immediately straightened out and gave the man a respectful bow. The wise old wizard merely chuckled with a gentle glint in his eyes, and in the corner of Hagrid's vision, he saw Allen stand up and do the same.

"Ah, no need for such formalities" The professor smiled though he still inclined his head in response to the greetings. "Been doing well I presume?" The man asked.

"Fine sir" Hagrid replied. The man then turned to Allen and asked the same question. Allen instantly smiled.

"I've been very well sir. Thank you for asking." Hagrid almost frowned again, but then the Headmaster gave him a knowing look.

"That's very good to hear. Very good indeed." The old wizard chuckled again before he turned to face Allen fully and offered him the envelope he held. Allen gave the Professor a questioning, though he still reached out and carefully turned the item in his hand at the mans encouraging look.

"...Mr. Allen Walker, Hagrid's Hut, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Grounds..." Allen read aloud, slight confused.

"The owls have already been sent to deliver the list of requirements each student will need this school year" Albus Dumbledore began as both men watched the boy slowly open the envelope and flip through its contents. "An owl would have sent you the letter, but since Hagrid's home is just a walk away from the school, I decided to deliver it myself. You're now officially a student of Hogwarts. Congratulations, Allen." The man ended and placed a hand on top of the boys head. Neither adult missed the glazed look in the boy eyes, before he looked at the Headmaster with barely a smile on his lips.

"...Thank you sir."

"You are most welcome Allen. Now why don't you go ahead into the cabin and read your letter. You'll find all you'll be needing written down from your uniform down to the parchments." Allen gave a small nod and silently walked to the door.

When the door finally slid shut, the Professor turned his eyes back to Hagrid with the same knowing look. "How is he really?" The man asked.

"Well", Hagrid began and absently started to scratch his chin. "He's been smilin' a lot more lately sir. Talkin' like _that_ more now too." The old wizard didn't say anything back. He just turned to look at the door the boy had disappeared to and looked. Hagrid did too, but after a few minutes of staying silent like that, he steeled himself and finally asked the question that had been bothering him so much.

"Is there somethin' wrong with him sir? No matter how I look at it, he doesn't seemed to have healed at all."

"That's because he hasn't been healing, dear friend." The man answered with a sad look. "He's hiding, and pushing everyone away."

* * *

**A/N: **2 months and a few days before a new chapter? Urk... So sorry about that. This year I'll try to update sooner, though an update for next month is still uncertain. Thats only because I have something already planned out and I have to focus on it first before continuing this. I'll still try to get a chapter done sometime by the end of next month. Keyword **_try._**

**Things I Think You Should Know:**

1. I'm really thankful for the reviews, alerts and faves you guys keep giving. Really thanks so much. I'll try to make it up to you guys. Note the keyword.

2. This chapter is unbeta-ed. Apologies for any mistakes.

3. It's eight minutest to two am while I'm writing this number. I may as well be half brain dead and half asleep.

4. Next chapters setting will be Diagon Alley. Golden Trio meets Destroyer of Time. I'll drift away a bit from canon. How am I supposed to make it a little more exciting (in my opinion) otherwise?

5. Notice how I left out the events of Allen getting lost in the Forbidden Forest? I did that on purpose. Expect a companion ficlet for this sometime in the distant (I think) future.

6. I think the way I wrote the story changed somehow. Huh...


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-man and Harry Potter do not belong to me.**

* * *

When Harry Potter stuttered Diagon Alley's name before throwing the floo powder below him, he knew he had done something wrong. When he landed face first onto the dusty floor of Borgin's and Burks, nose throbbing and glasses broken, he instantly knew that he shouldn't have been anywhere near the place. He felt a sinking sense of foreboding a moment later when he heard people come into the shop before he was fully able to understand the situation. The moment he heard Draco Malfoy and his father come in, Harry knew by instinct that they were up to no good.

The feeling didn't leave him, not even when he got out of the shop. If any, it made him realize it was the worst place he could've possibly landed on.

Skeletons were set on display on some of the shops surroungding the street. Others, had far weirder items hanging around. Harry instinctively quickened his pace, never mind that he wasn't sure were to.

Out. He just had to get out, Harry thought, quickening his pace. Odd smelly wizards with black teeth and dirty clothes looked at him as he passed them by. Old witches with frizzled gray hair and crooked noses came near him to sell slugs and rats and cockroaches. All the while Harry kept his head down to prevent anyone from noticing him.

From noticing the scar everyone knew him for.

That was why he didn't see the small figure nearly his age and barely his height walk his way from the opposite direction.

Perhaps it was not his fault alone that they had inevitably bumped into each other, or that they had both ended up on the floor. The other person must have not been paying attention either, if he hadn't noticed Harry the same way Harry hadn't noticed him. Perhaps it was fate that they ran into each other, though really, with magic? Harry could never know. Maybe, or probably, everything could've just been a coincidence.

But when they'd both apologized to each other and Harry looked up to see a pale face, gray eyes, white hair, and a scar, Harry could honestly say he didn't know_ what _to think.

**Chapter 4**

It almost felt like he was underwater, the way he heard the noise all around him like they were very far away. No matter how loud the sounds were, they only felt like distant background music in the wake of his thinking. Harry was too busy replaying the erlier events in his mind.

Hagrid had found them not a minute after they had both gotten to their feet.

"What're yea both doin' in here!" Hagrid had bellowed before grabbing them both by the scruff of their shirts and howling them away to a less dingy place. "O' all places, yea just had to wind up there" Hagrid said the moment he had gotten them far enough from the place and proceeded to rid Harry of soot clinging to his clothes. It had felt more like the man was peeling away whatever his large hands landed on.

When he'd asked them how they got there, Harry had explained about the floo powder and how he got separated from the Weasleys. The other boy only smiled and muttered an apology while the large man proceeded to discourage them from coming anywhere close to that particular street. Knuckturn Alley, Hagrid said. And while the other boy listened intently to the Gatekeepers words, nodded a few times in acknowledgement with the smiled never leaving his face, Harry stared.

He saw a boy with white hair and a scar, a smile that did'nt quite reach the eyes and a look that didn't seem to see anything at all.

Harry didn't understand the look and the smile all that much. He could only begin to speculate about the scar too. But while none of those made sense to him, there was a feeling, a very small gut feeling that told him they were somehow the same.

Good? Bad? He didn't care all the much. But the feeling stayed with him and _pulled_.

He reached out. And for the moment, it was all that mattered.

* * *

"Allen Walker, it's very nice to meet you all." A voice said, pulling Harry away from his thoughts. He blinked a couple of times and focused. Slowly the sounds became clearer and he registered were he was staning on alongside the Weasleys and the Grangers. They were in Gringotts, the only bank present in the wizarding world. To his left was his best friend Ron and beside him his other best friend Hermione Granger. The rest of the Weasley family spread around him in a close semi-circle, and in front of them stood Hagrid and the boy who was half bowing. Allen, he said.

"Does anyone do that now a days?" Ron lent slightly towards him and whispered. Harry thought he looked thoroughly weirded out. With not a second to loose, Hermoine nudged the red-head, with a hissed out, reprimanding "Ron!"

Mrs. Weasley was the first to break out from the group who introduced herself, Mr. Weasley and Ginny before fussing over the boy much like she did over her children and Harry himself. Ron yet again, was the first to break the silence between the three as they half listened to the red heads mother.

"He's got white hair. What do you recon happened to him?" Ron asked. Harry glanced over to make sure no one was listening to them before thinking back to the question.

"I've never seen anyone so young with white hair before" Harry admitted with a small shrug, "but I heard it could happen to some people who were born that way. Other wise, it could be something like trauma -"

"Or a curse." Hermoine cut in. Harry and Ron gave her a surprised look and was about to asked a question simultaneously when Mrs. Weasleys voice made the three of them wince.

"Your too bony to be healthy! Hagrid have you been feeding him at all?" They glanced back just in time to see Hagrid stand up straight and look at everywhere other than the Weasly mothers eye.

"'O'course I have Molly! Not that I've ben' ther one cookin' it" Hagrid muttered the last part, "But! I've ben' takin' care o' lil Allen here fer over six month an' he's in tip top shape."

Hagrid declared all of this matter of factly though the way he kept looking left and right and not down at Molly Weasleys scruitinizing gaze made the Weasley twins burst out laughing. Hermione too, was giggling under her breath, Ron coughing and turning pink in an effort to stay quiet, and Harry himself berely stopped himself from smiling. Even Allen looked happy, if not a little embarrassed from all the attention.

It was about at this time that everyone turned to the three, expecting them to introduce themselves too. They gave each other a look that conveyed their desired message. They would discuss the matter at a latter time.

"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. Its a pleasure to meet you." Hermione said, extending a hand. Allen stepped forward and shook it. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Ron Weasley. How's it going mate." Allen nodded his head once in acknowledgement.

When Allen turned to face Harry fully, it almost felt like everything went out of focus again. The people and sounds, they all bled into the background, and Harry stood to his full height, fully facing the shorter boy in turn.

"Harry Potter", was the only thing Harry could really think of saying to the one one in front of him. And just like how Harry had looked at Allens scar not even an hour early, gray eyes passed a glance at the scar on his forehead, and for a moment, Harry saw a different type of emotion in the depths.

Happiness, sadness, grief. Which was it exaclty, Harry couldn't really tell.

But when Allen said an almost shy "Hi" with a sad little smile and a knowing look in his eyes, Harry let himself break into a smile too.

_I think I know how you feel_, that look said.

It made Harry feel less alone in the world.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm very sorry for the one year hiatus. It's a little funny on my part cause for once I have a valid excuse for not updating. It's my last term in college, I just got out of internship and started working part time on the lat week of December in which I was aiming to get a chapter out. Sadly, I had to work at home since a deadline is coming and I didn't get the chance to write this until now. I even worked on New Years day.

This time I'm not making any promises. The last time I said I'd try to update a chapter in another month, it took me a _year_ instead. I'll just appologize in advance.

But to everyone whose been supporting me with this fic anyway**, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Things I Think You Should Know:**

1. As per usual, I don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes.

2. I just saw some of the spelling/grammar/other mistakes I've made from the previous chapters. I've edited some, but I'll be re-uploading those on a later time due to slow internet connection

3. I might not look like it, but I really appreciate all the reviews, favorites, alerts, and well, the attention you guys give me. Makes me guilty with how slow I update. But many thanks!

4. Next chapter? I'm still deciding really. Theirs a fork in the plot line. I still haven't made my final decision. Otherwise, this chapter would have been longer.

5. **hitokiri**** shinzui,**are you even reading this now? Or is anyone still reading this for that matter. Story setting is in** Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.**

6. Pairing? Sorry. I think the setting makes the characters too young for a pairing. Maybe brotherly..._secret._


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-man and Harry Potter do not belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hermione watched as the boy earlier introduced to them as Allen Walker interacted with her two best friends, Harry and Ron. She'd been staying behind the three, ever since the four of them parted ways with the adults and agreed to meet in Flourish and Blotts in an hours time. It wasn't like she minded the lack of attention that much. It was her intention to stay in the sidelines for a while after all. The space was there to give her enough time to observe, and think.

A curse, she had so easily suggested earlier to her friends when they twere talking to each other about the cause of their young companions' white hair. _No, younger_, she corrected herself after remembering how he was going to be with the first years just like the rest of the upcoming new students of the school year. He was going to be a year younger than them in school. Two years younger than them agewise. Only ten, she thought. And yet, how many ten year olds in the world had white hair like his among the magical and non magical people? Allen Walker was not albino, that Hermione was sure of. He lacked all the other physical signes of albinism save for the hair color.

Trauma was a viable cause as well. And yet, no matter how she looked at it, somehow she just knew it was a curse. She couldn't explain it. She just knew.

Hermione always did hate knowing something without anything to explain it by. To her, it was even worse than not knowing anything at all. What was worse, the longer she tried to understand the boy by observing him, the more she only seemed to be getting confused by what she saw.

She had only been doing it for a little over twenty minutes. _Only _twenty minutes. Hermione almost told herself that she had already seen enough.

His smile was fake, that much she could tell from her spot behind them a short distance away. Her brows knitted in suspision as she observed more of his actions and mannerisms while interacting with both Harry and Ron. She noticed how the boy, Allen was walking further than necessary from the two. While Harry and Ron walked beside each other with their shoulders almost brushing, there was an apparent gap between Ron and Allen who were also walking beside each other. She notice how Allen discreetly hid his hands inside his pocket, and the hint of white peeking every now and then from his left hand. She noticed how his laugh was a little strained; A little too forced out to be considered real. She notice how he smiled. How his lips always stretched out upwards on both sides of his face. How his eyes were always hollow when he repeated the action again and again. It was a miracle that she was the only one who noticed these things between the three of them. But then again, she was always the more observant one of the lot. And Hermione couldn't help but wonder about the real boy hiding behind the fake persona. Would she find an enemy or a friend? She could only guess so much.

A loud grumble suddenly reverberated even through the noise of Diagon Alleys' streets, causing Hermione to quickly come back to the here an now. She glanced back to the three boys in front of her, and wondered when exactly she had turned away. She was just in time to see both Harry and Ron look down at Allens stomach with the most comical expression she had seen them in. Allen too, was looking down at his stomach. Only for a few seconds, before smiling that fake smile again.

"Sorry", he meekly apologize and shrugged the matter off.

"Hungry mate?" Ron asked and looked at Harry beside him, before looking at her where she stood behind them. Ron was silently asking if it was alright to pass by a food stall, never mind that they'd already had an ice cream only a few minutes before. Nodding her head in reply, Ron quickly took it as a yes and turned to Harry who spoke in their stead.

"We can stop by a food stall if you'd like. There are a few more on the way to Flourish and Blotts, and we still have enough time to try out a few." Harry said and smiled. "I know I haven't tried all of them yet", he getured to the nearest one a few feet away.

Allen looked at them in slight surpise, before quickly glancing over to the indicated stall Harry han pointed out. It was subtle, but Hermione was sure she saw a spark of _something _fly across Allen face. Slowly, Allen eyed them one by one a little self consiously, dropped his gaze downward, and bit his lips.

"You wouldn't mind?" He slowly lifted his head again, and they all gave him a reassuring smile. Ron was quick to tell them what the food was in the earlier indicated store and what they had best. They made their way over with Hermione still following from the back.

And it was only by coincidence that she had turned to look at their faces, with Harry and Ron talking animatedly and Allen still walking a bit further away that she had seen what she'd seen. Allens lips twitching upwards, smaller than she had seen so far on the boys face. But then his eyes weren't as hollow, and the hints of real joy was written all over his face.

_This_, she realized, was a real smile. And although Hermione couldn't really say she could trust the boy just like that, she willing to sit back and observe a little more before making her concussions.

For that one one real smile, she was willing to set everything she had seen so far pass.

* * *

**A/N:** No I am not dead. Just really really busy, and I am _sooooooooo_ sorry for taking so long to update, only to write a chapter that has very little to no plot development at all. Just wanted to say this though; Writing Hermione had made this chapter rather wordy with thoughts (not the actual chapter. This is the shortest chapter I've ;written so far and I promise to make it up come next chapter...whenever _that_ is.) and writting her is _hard_.

Thank you all for all the favorites, follows and reviews! I know it doesn't look like it, but I appreciate them all!

To **FeelingEel** who asked a question about my job, I graduated in Computer Science just this May and am working as an Analyst.

**Things I Think You Should Know:**

1. The reason why I've been M.I.A. is credible for once. One word, _work_.

2. Well...sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Like always, my fics are unbeta-ed, so yeah.

3. Just for the heck of it, I've written one of my three names in number 1. Care to make a guess?


End file.
